fabezberry
by babylengies
Summary: fapezberry threesome


Look, all I m saying is, I m hot, Quinn s hot and you re not exactly ugly. Now, I want me some threesomes and you re the only couple interesting enough to even consider, Santana explained hurriedly, her hand still firmly set on Rachel s locker to keep her from opening it.

Santana, as I had previously stated before you rudely interrupted, our relationship is a committed one and I am not quite sure if either of us wants to indulge in such intimate activities with you, the tiny diva responded trying to open the locker door in vain.

The Latina was quick to sigh in reply as she put her hand down. In other words, you wants it bad, but you re not sure how Q would react. Don t worry, I got that covered, she said, shrugging and leaving Rachel to herself to shake her head before opening her locker and distractedly pulling the books for the next class.

Later that day, Santana was in class with Quinn, purposely saving her a seat to her right and smirking as she came in second to last. You usually don t want to sit anywhere near me, the blonde commented briskly, taking out an assignment that was due for that day.

What? I m insulted that you re even thinking something like that, Santana remarked, looking at Quinn closely and seemingly not wanting to break off the eye contact that was currently taking place.

The teacher strode into the classroom clumsily and interrupted them after a long couple of seconds, making Santana frown and Quinn start speaking. What do you want? And please don t tell me it s about that text that Rachel sent me a little while ago about a threesome.

She wants it, Santana stated matter-of-factly, nodding convincingly. She blushed when I came to her with the idea. Then she started speaking formally again and I know that she doesn t do that when we re talking about you. She was saying something about you not wanting it because you re in a relationship and blah, blah, blah, she said, the voice of their teacher disturbing her for a moment as he warned her about talking in class.

She does not, Quinn whispered harshly. Even if she did, I don t. Which should be more than enough for you to stop bothering us about it, she added quickly, stopping anything that Santana wanted to say next for just a moment.

You re so transparent. You want it so bad, don t you? I bet you would love to have me and the hobbit fill you up and pleasure you as we see fit, Santana smirked, not missing the blush on Quinn s face that was getting worse with every word that came out of her mouth.

Santana, we are in class, so would you be kind enough to stop talking about filthy stuff in here, she said, shaking her head and making the Latina wink in response; this was going to be easy enough. And would you stop smirking so much? It s really annoying, if you ask me.

Santana never wanted or needed many things when it came to sex. This time, however, she couldn t figure out why is it that she sought them out for a threesome. It was rather confusing for her and they were refusing the offer, which seriously is not what they should have done. Everyone wants to sleep with Santana; that s a fact. So what if they re in a committed relationship or some other shit that they ve told her? It s not like it s a big deal.

She did think about one reason she wanted it so badly, though. She has never had a threesome in her life. Sure, everyone thought it was compulsory for Santana Lopez to have had a threesome and it did kind of spice up her reputation around the school if they thought that. She never did want them to think otherwise, so she never confuted those rumors. Plus, Puck recently warned her that he was telling guys that the two of them had a threesome with another girl, so she kind of couldn t anyway.

She was also most likely sick of the guys that were available in Lima and Brittany wasn t putting out. Everyone seemed to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend at that time and no one could have a little fun with her. Consequently, Santana was very much bored since nothing else was worth her time at the moment, even if she did have piles of assignments in need of finishing.

It wouldn t hurt, definitely, to sleep with them. Everyone knows that Quinn, the ex-head cheerleader of the school was gorgeous. In Santana s head, that translated into extremely hot, which was more than enough to satisfy her. Rachel okay, Santana had to admit that she was kinda hot. It wasn t the hotness she was accustomed to, but it could pass, right? She would be out of her hideous clothes for sex probably.

All in all, it would be positively fun.

Rachel thought everything through a couple of times and she just could not do it. Well, she could, but that would be betraying Quinn wouldn t it? She definitely didn t want to do that now that their relationship is finally in a place where she wanted it to be all along and now she is considering having a threesome with Santana Lopez. That was definitely not going to win her any points in the perfect girlfriend department. But damn it, she just couldn t stop thinking about it.

It absolutely didn t help that it was Santana that was offering. Sure, Rachel had a girlfriend that was more than good looking, but she was able to notice other girls, right? Santana has always been attractive to Rachel, she just never mentioned anything. But, then again, who could deny that she was? It wasn t a sin admitting that she looked fairly nice.

What Rachel needed to do now was just talk to Quinn. She should see what the blonde wants and compare their opinions to be able to reach a conclusion that satisfies them both. Who know, maybe there could be a solution that is a nice compromise.

Quinn hasn t been able to her Santana s proposition off of her mind and it was driving her positively insane. She knew that she couldn t do that to Rachel, not if she didn t want to. That wouldn t be a very wise idea, would it? It may cause something bad to their relationship, right? Quinn tried asking herself these questions, but she never managed to find the answer to them.

It was also not very comforting that she couldn t concentrate on her school assignments because she was thinking back to the offer. That was supposed to be her distraction until she could finally take it off her mind for good but it was proving to be harder to do that than she had expected.

Quinn tried listening to the music for some time, but it just wasn t working. Her mind was far too loud for her to be able to focus on the songs that seemed to pass by with her not even hearing them somehow. It was getting to the point where it was absurd of her to think about it so much and she detested it.

She needed to talk about all of this with Rachel; she would be able to help her. So she called her as quickly as she could find her phone and told her to come to her place. She didn t specify why she wanted her to come there, but Rachel was smart enough to know that the second that the blonde mentioned talking.

Do you think we should consider Santana s offer? Quinn asked once they were seated on her bed casually, taking Rachel by surprise and leaving her quiet for a moment. Shrugging slightly, the brunette took Quinn s hands into her own and intertwined their fingers together, smiling as she did.

What do you think?

No, I asked you first, the blonde shook her head determinedly. She didn t want to say it first; she wanted to see what Rachel was thinking about it before she went ahead and told her everything. Because she was going to tell her, no matter what it cost her.

Uh, alright then, Rachel said, nodding her head curtly and breathed in before speaking quietly. I must admit, it is one of the things that is on my, um, bucket list.

You have a bucket list? Quinn asked, raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at her and then hulking slightly. And, wait, you want to do it?

Well, of course I do. It was all Kurt s idea and, while I didn t agree with it at first, I started making a list and it turned out to be highly amusing. Especially when I started off the list perfectly, she explained. Number one, date Quinn Fabray; check, she said, smiling up at the blonde adoringly.

I guess we should call Santana? Quinn questioned, still not very sure if that was the right thing she should do.

Only if you want to. I don t want you making rushed decisions just because I mentioned my bucket list, Rachel hurriedly clarified, shaking her head quickly as she finished.

I guess we should call Santana, Quinn stated, this time with much more confidence in her tone and a nod of her head. They were going to do this and there was no going back from the moment that Quinn put her cellphone on her ear, hearing Santana s annoyed voice on the other end of the line.

I see you two already started without me. Well you re not fun at all, Santana stated as she shuffled into the room quickly, winking at both Quinn and Rachel, the blonde girl hovering over Rachel with their lips just inches apart.

That s because you are late, Santana, Rachel announced in a scolding tone, but the Latina just ignored her as she gently pushed Quinn from her position and smirked, immediately moving to straddle Rachel and then putting her hand under Quinn s chin.

Let s get one thing straight: I don t do foreplay, so just this once skip you both are skipping it and we re moving onto the fun part, she told them, looking in between the two of them as she tilted Quinn s head up and connected their lips in a sudden move before parting just as quickly. Take your clothes off, blondie.

Quinn obediently did as she was previously told while Santana toyed with the bottom of Rachel s shirt. Deciding she has had enough of it, the raven haired girl pulled the shirt up and swiftly took it off for Rachel, finding herself a little taken by Rachel s breasts for a moment. I find wearing a bra very limiting, the shorter brunette explained.

While Santana s eyes didn t want to move, her hands did exactly the opposite. She moved them up, carefully placing them on Rachel s boobs and smirking as she did. She softly caressed them and turned her head to Quinn. Oh, good, you re already naked, she said, nodding in approval as she checked her out.

Quinn moved to get more comfortable on the bed, winking at Santana and then genuinely smiling at her girlfriend. She grinned as she put her hands on the waistband of Santana s pants, tugging slightly on them before she unbuttoned them and leaned over to whisper into her ear. It s your turn now, was all that it took for the Latina to scurry off of Rachel and clumsily take her clothes off.

In the meantime, the blonde took over her position and, after leaning down and kissing Rachel sweetly, started sliding her skirt down along with her panties, gently pushing them to the floor once finished. She ran her hands over Rachel s smooth thighs and then grazed her fingers over her waist, looking for a moment at an eager-watching Santana and chuckling. If you keep standing there, you ll miss al the fun that s going to happen.

With those words, Santana hurried towards the bed and found herself silently being pulled down on it by Quinn. I don t believe you re doing much work, Rachel said, shaking her head as she chucked slightly.

Santana, much to her delight, positioned one of her hands on Quinn s ass, gently massaging it and squeezing it every now and then. Indulging in what quickly became a heated kiss with Quinn, she smiled into it as she noticed Rachel squirm faintly. Mm, looks like someone really wants this, she commented as she moved her head from the blonde s.

Rachel nodded in reply and Quinn rolled off of her, her lips instantly finding their way to her neck and latching onto it effortlessly. Sucking slightly, she moved down from it and settled on one of her breasts easily, finding the nipple fairly quickly and rolling the bud around with her tongue.

Santana just stayed still for a short while before she decided to move into a comfortable enough position. Her hands roamed Rachel s stomach for a few seconds before she lowered them and settled on her inner thighs, grazing her fingers along. She heard a stifled moan coming from Quinn and smirked; she must be having fun already.

Bringing her hand up a bit, Santana almost gasped as it connected with Rachel s wet folds. Wow, you must really want this, she commented while she rubbed the place softly.

Quinn had to chuckle at that as she brought her hand up, placing it on Rachel s free breast and smiling as she continued the work on the other one, sucking lightly on it.

Rachel wasn t sure what she did to deserve all this attention, but she had no plans of stopping either of the girls. She felt Santana s slow and careful hand and immediately arched her hips more towards it, letting out a soft whimper at the forced contact that moving got her.

F- fuck, Quinn, Santana, Rachel hurriedly moaned out both their names, her eyes closing quickly while her hips jerked forward yet again when Santana softly pushed a finger experimentally towards her clit, smirking at the effect it had.

Santana rubbed around her clit, each circle she was making being faster than the one before and each one being slow and almost painful. She put the end of her finger into Rachel s pussy and then sneered as she pulled it out again. Quinn s hand on Rachel s breast kept moving and she rolled the bud around in between her fingers while her lips parted from where they were and she slowly made her way up with them. She planted kisses along Rachel s neck teasingly and then moved up to her jawline. Their lips collided a couple of moments later, when Rachel was too eager to get what she wanted.

Their tongues indulged in an all too familiar dance that was broken off when Rachel groaned and moved her hips more towards Santana s hand. Easy there, the Latina commented, letting two of her fingers slide into Rachel without any trouble and holding off their movement as much as she possibly could.

Once settled into a steady rhythm, Santana moved her gaze to look at Quinn and Rachel and caught the blonde s hand, causing her to hastily turn her head around. Get up here, she demanded in a low, rather desirous tone that Quinn had no choice but oblige to. She moved intently, attaching her lips to Santana s as soon as they were close enough. A swipe over Santana s lips with her tongue was all it took for the eager Latina to part her mouth open.

Rachel watched them kiss intently, not wanting to take her eyes off of them and occasionally moving her hips as Santana was driving her nearly insane with her hands. Noticing this, the Latina thrust her fingers in more forcefully, smirking as she continued kissing Quinn. Faster, San, Rachel gasped lowly, tightly keeping her eyes shut.

Santana obliged quickly, parting from Quinn for a second and having the blonde s arms wrapped around her soon after. She pumped her fingers in with more force, her thumb softly pushing on her clit while Quinn s hands found her ass and her lips were attached to Santana s neck.

With her fingers thrusting in faster and faster until she reached her limit, Santana made sure to curl her fingers near the very end, teasingly, and then draw them back. She tilted her head so that she was able to see Rachel around Quinn and let herself revel in the sounds she was making along with her facial expression.

Rachel s face was scrunched up and she knew that she was nearing the culmination that was caused by Santana s fingers. She couldn t control the whimpers and occasional gasps that came out of her mouth while irregularly let out soft screams that gradually became louder with each curl of Santana s fingers. S- so good. Please more, she yelled out, gasping for more air as she felt her orgasm almost taking over her body. Instead of letting it flow, she waited for Santana.

Quinn took a quick look at Rachel and smirked as she knew what that face was for. Make her cum, the blonde whispered heatedly into Santana s ear. The Latina pushed her fingers in as far as she could get and then slowly curled them. Let go baby, let yourself enjoy this, Quinn spoke again, turning to see her girlfriend fully; if there was one thing that was her favorite during sex, it was watching Rachel revel in the feeling that was promptly overtaking her.

Rachel arched her hips up and let out a loud whimper as she let her body be claimed by the orgasm. S- San, Quinn, oh my Moses, she reached out to grab Quinn s hand and squeezed it forcefully, intertwining their fingers together as her walls tensed around Santana s fingers and her juices slid down them in a rush. Santana helped her ride it out by still thrusting her fingers back and forth, now going much easier as Rachel s fluids filled her up. She felt Rachel s walls trembling around her and she concentrated on making this as protracted as she possibly could.

Slowly removing her fingers as Rachel had her eyes shut and breathed heavily, Santana focused solely on Quinn. She laid down on her back and pulled the blonde with her slowly, warily, their lips never parting during the short way. With their tongues rivaling for dominance, the Latina grew quite tired of it and parted quickly. Get up here, she demanded lowly, winking.

It took Quinn a second and one look at Rachel to figure out what Santana was talking about and a gasp then followed quickly. She eyed the girl under her carefully, a playful smirk coyly showing up on her features. She cautiously moved up and Santana s impatience grew with every moment she took to get in position. Rachel was watching every single move each one of them made and then positioned herself in between Santana s legs; it only seemed right for her to return the favor.

Santana forcefully grabbed Quinn s hips as she felt Rachel s teeth on her inner thigh, softly biting onto the skin there and then licking up with her tongue. Quinn jerked the lower part of her body a bit, though she knew that Santana was much better in this position and just let her guide her. Noticing the relenting move, the Latina smirked and led her hips slowly down as Rachel made sure that she drew out touching Santana s center as much as she possibly could.

The Latina didn t protest, though, she just circled Quinn s clit as she tried to direct Rachel faster to where she wanted her. The diva only smirked in return and continued teasing her entrance. Groaning, Santana moved Quinn s body more towards her lips, wrapping her lips efficiently around her clit and softly sucking on it for a few moments. There was too little contact going on and she absolutely needed to change that.

Thankfully, Rachel s tongue found her slit easily as she was getting somewhat more into Quinn. Move, Q, I can t do all the work, she ordered lowly, arching her hips towards Rachel. Quinn listened, slowly shifting back and then forth with her hips and immediately biting her lower lip as Santana worked with her and let her mouth do the magic.

Rachel brought her fingers up soon, mercilessly thrusting them into Santana and smiling at the reaction she got out of the girl. You re wet, San, very much so, she commented and Santana chuckled.

Your girlfriend, too, Santana said once she parted from Quinn a little, only to latch onto her clit once again and make her tongue s strokes rougher this time around. Quinn bucked her hips in surprise and immediate pleasure that she got from that, moaning out loudly with Santana joining her. Flicking Santana s bud back and forth with her tongue, Rachel teased her endlessly as she heard them both. Fuck, Rachel, move your fucking fingers, Santana gasped around Quinn, who was still obliging to her task of moving for her and not being able to stop.

Santana slid her tongue down a bit, softly provoking Quinn s entrance and then having no choice but to push it in as quickly and as far as she possibly could when Rachel s fingers were set in motion once again. The tactless and wet sound that was coming from Santana s tongue colliding with Quinn s walls were turning everyone on more than they previously were.

Rachel s fingers pumped in and out of Santana faster and faster until she couldn t anymore and, just as she was about to slow down, she noticed Santana s hips arching up, signaling that she has found just the right spot. She smirked and move her head up, watching her girlfriend and the other girl while she repeatedly made sure to hit the same spot and it was very much working.

Quinn couldn t take it anymore, so she moved a little faster, forcing Santana to keep up with the rhythm and giving herself even more pleasure than she was getting. She whimpered out a low, frustrated moan as she jerked her hips back and forth, Santana s tongue filling her up as much as it could, just enough for it to be satisfying, but still not enough to fill her completely. All she wanted was Santana s fingers moving into her and helping her tongue like Rachel was cleverly doing to the Latina.

She didn t think she could come just from this, but her thoughts brought her up to a whole new level of pleasure, getting her closer and closer to an orgasm. Rachel knew that Santana was almost there, seeing as her walls were tightening softly around her three fingers and her breath was audible even when her mouth was wrapped around Quinn.

With Quinn and Santana simultaneously reaching their orgasms, Rachel s breath got taken away as she didn t move her gaze from them. She didn t stop thrusting her fingers mostly from being distracted, but it seemed like Santana was enjoying that even more, so she continued on even after she was almost down from high until she realized it.

Quinn collapsed next to Santana while Rachel took her time to lay down on her other side, sighing out contently.

That was amazing, they all said in unison, each one of them breathing rather heavily. Santana moved from the middle and let Rachel cuddle up to closely to Quinn while they all closed their eyes slowly. Santana wasn t going to go right away, she could surely postpone leaving for an hour or two while she let her body calm down a bit and take everything that happened it.

None of them regretted the decision to take up Santana on her offer and everyone was glad that they did. Santana got what she liked doing the most; sex. Rachel was ready to cross an item off of her list; threesome. Quinn just got pleasure and a content smile to grace her face. No one needed to know about what happened, that was the silent agreement ruling in the room, but for now they could all sleep the tiredness off. 


End file.
